Gone
by hot-ninja-babe
Summary: Sakura has a secret...


**I do not own Naruto. Sad but true, but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Haruno Sakura the cherry blossom of Konoha, the jewel of the infamous team 7, and the most sought after beauty in all of the fire nation sat at her desk at the hospital dutifully filling out paperwork, being in charge of the entire hospital had its disadvantages, one being all the paper work and the other being the lack of missions she was allowed to go on. She had reached Jounin at age 17, three years earlier and had taken the anbu exam a year later and passed with flying colors. However after two years in the anbu the hospital had taken a down turn with the lack of qualified medical ninja. So Lady Tsunade had taken Sakura away from her beloved position as Anbu lieutenant and placed her over the hospital, now training more medical ninja and taking care of the entire hospital. She loved the hospital, but she'd found a new love in anbu, that she couldn't let go of quite yet. Plus the fact she couldn't say anything to anyone about it, which is why she had not complained too much when Tsunade had taken her out of anbu.

Yes Sakura Haruno the bubbly optimistic easy to read pink haired woman had a secret, that not even Lady Tsunade, the woman Sakura thought of as a mother, since her parents had died almost 8 years ago, knew about. She had been keeping this secret for a year and a half, and theses past three months at the hospital had been the worst to deal with. Sakura could not enjoy anything, now that her new position had taken her secret away from her. Sakura yearned every day to go back into anbu and go into the field of battle and enjoy her guilty pleasure. Yet she had to endure bitterly in her current circumstances, all because her source of contentment was forbidden.

Now many things have attracted Konoha's powerful pink haired kunoichi, beginning with her former teammate Uchiha Sasuke. Her crush on him had been a very drawn out affair, but with his continued absence the attraction waned until there was nothing left. She still cared for him and wanted him back just not at the risk of her best friend's life.

Now Sakura had tried to tell Naruto this, but his words to her had been adamant and she knew he would never stop until Sasuke was home, not for her sake alone but also for his. Naruto would always be part of Sakura's family, along with Sai, Kakashi, Gai's former team and the rest of the rookies. This attraction was in part a human instinct, hinging on the need to be part of a family.

Now as Sakura grew she found many small attractions. The taste of fresh cherries and strawberries, two of Sakura's favorite foods, was two things she had acquired a taste for. Not only had this, but her taste in clothes transformed drastically as well. A fitted snow white tube top with mesh connecting at the top to cover her shoulders, displaying a few inches of pale toned midriff, a pair of black knee length cargos, completed with her black shoes, now adorn her five foot seven inch body. Her leaf head band no longer resided on her head, replaced by metal engraved with the leaf in sigma on the two fingerless gloves that delicately cover her hands, allowing her now waist length pink hair to flow freely behind her without restraint, accenting her beautifully proportioned figure.

Sakura had indeed transformed into a lovely young woman and a powerful kunoichi. Yet she had no man in her life, except those in her extended family including, her fox brother Naruto, her socially awkward infuriating teammate Sai, who still persists on calling her ugly, along with the rest of the men in the Konoha eleven and of course her slightly perverted ex sensei Kakashi, who is like a father to her.

Now Sakura had numerous suitors, but few where brave enough to ask the powerfully independent, willful apprentice of the Hokage's out on a date. The one's that had the courage rarely got the chance thanks to the over protective men of Team 7. Thus Sakura's lackadaisical outlook on dating, and to be honest after her childhood heart break over Sasuke, she never really had shown much of an interest in any man in the village.

Now her female friends had tried many times to get her to go on dates with various men, many of these escapades being ruined by a trio of overprotective overbearing men, which of course sent Ino into a rage. There were a few occasions that she had been on a successful date, but they were few and far between and only with men that her watchful protector's approved of, such as Neji Hyuuga.

That had been a very interesting evening from Sakura's point of view. It was rare for Neji to go on a date; well actually he had never been on a date, so of course Sakura had accepted the invitation, solely out of curiosity. It had actually been a rather nice evening consumed with intellectual conversations, a rather wonderful dinner, and a comforting atmosphere. Sakura had thoroughly enjoyed herself, but she knew Neji well enough from training and missions that he had an ulterior motive for this date. So of course at the end of the date she had politely invited him into her apartment, which had received a spike in chakra from her three spies who had followed the couple the entire night much to Sakura's chagrin. Still the bubble gum haired girl had cleverly weaseled the information out of the Byakugan wielder, who had turned a pretty pink as he told the medic of his intentions. Sakura of course bubbled with excitement as she heard the man say he intended to ask out her dear friend Tenten, but didn't know quite what to do on a date so had of course wanted firsthand experience to help him. Sakura however needed no more than that before she went into a rant about what Tenten likes and dislikes and what the couple should do on their first date. Needless to say Neji was never in need of an idea for a date with Tenten after that, as long as the pinkette was there to supply him with suggestions.

Now excluding Neji, Sakura had been on a grand total of five dates in her entire twenty years, which had all her girlfriends worried, as they all had significant, others. Hinata having gained the courage to ask Naruto out at age seventeen, the pair was now happily engaged. Ino having gone from Shikamaru, who was now married to Temari, to the very socially stunted artist Sai, the pair was actually happier then Sakura ever thought possible. Then Tenten and Neji are in a very content relationship that will inevitably lead them to marry. Even Shizune, Kurenia and Anko had men in their lives; Kurenia even had two children now.

Sakura nevertheless paid little attention to her friends concern and continued on with her life, as of late however she had been depressed seeing all her friends so happy together and buried herself in the work at the hospital. This resulted in a sharp escalation in capable medical staff, allowing for a drop in mortality rates. The hospital after only a short three months had done a total one eighty, and was rapidly improving as more medics where being appropriately trained. Now all Sakura wanted was to be able to have her job in anbu back so that she could again indulge in her guilty little pleasure.

Sakura's little secret was something of a conundrum to even herself. She didn't know quite how to define what it was exactly, she knew though that it was something she craved for. Now her little secret was in her opinion a very outrageously unfairly gorgeous specimen of the male species. Yes her feelings for this certain male were foreign to the pinkette, and she didn't quite know what to do with them. Her feelings involved guilt for not doing her sworn duty in killing this male on sight, this choice thus provoking the next set of feelings of lust and gluttony.

Sakura knew the moment she saw the man that he was what she envisioned of the perfect man, his body exactly what she had told Ino she wanted years ago during one of their girl's nights. That and his voice as he spoke to her held none of vicious malice that she had expected to hear from the raven haired male. She had stood speechless before the powerful former leaf shinobi, as he calmly said he was not going to hurt her. Sakura had immediately retorted by spouting "Who said I wasn't going to hurt you?" instantaneously regretting the words as a smirk twisted on to his flawless lips.

Sakura had been very unhappy with the reaction she received and had lost her temper and attacked. Her attack ending up with her pinned against the ground with her arms and legs restrained staring into very amused ebony orbs. His chest was a hairs breath away from hers, allowing only inches between their lips and for some unfathomable reason all Sakura could think of in that moment was what his lips would taste like. She couldn't bring herself to push his warmth away, with his black Akatsuki cloak draped over them hiding Sakura's anbu uniform from view. It was as Sakura tore her eyes away from his lips to look into his clouded black orbs, that she realized he was almost completely blind and saying so out loud "Itachi you're going to be completely blind in twenty four hours."

Sakura immediately wiggled her hand out of his restraining one's easily with her extra strength earning a raised eyebrow from the Uchiha as she brought her hand to his temple sending her green healing chakra into his system to deduct the damage. Itachi made no move to stop her and even released her other hand which she instantly brought to the other side of his head. Sakura quickly reversed their position permitting her to straddle his waist, as she finished her analysis. The pair had only stared at each other neither speaking, until Sakura sighed in defeat. She had rolled her eyes at her too tender medic heart, and spoke methodically to the Uchiha. "You will be blind within the next day and you will lose the use of your Sharingan. However I can fix your eyes, but I want something from you in return." This statement had earned a surprised look from the man below Sakura, but he had dutifully replied, "Why?"

This had startled Sakura, because she knew what he wanted to know. He wanted to know why she his little brothers former teammate, also a friend of Naruto the Kyuubi container which he had formerly tried to capture. He wanted to know why she would even think about healing an enemy of her beloved village and the man who had torn her team apart. At that point Sakura hadn't known the answer to those questions but she simply had replied: "I don't know, but I am the only one other than the Hokage with the power to heal your eyes."

So Sakura had taken two hours to heal his eyes completely and then given him instructions to not use his Sharingan for at least two days. After this the two had just watched each other, Itachi taking in Sakura's every feature with his now perfect eye sight.

At this time Sakura was a new addition to anbu had been separated from her team when they had been ambushed by rogues, but she knew exactly where to meet them, yet she couldn't pull herself away from the Uchiha's mesmerizing gaze. Her inner had quickly stepped in and jolted the star struck girl on to her feet saying a rushed goodbye to the man before bolting off into the forest.

Now if it had been this one incident Sakura would have had no problem with leaving anbu, however it seemed that every time she was on a mission, particularly when she was alone, the Sharingan user would magically appear.

Sakura was not stupid and she had sensed that he had been sticking close to Konoha, but her pride had not allowed her to leave the boundary of the village unless she was on a mission or training with her boys. She was angry with herself for helping an enemy of her beloved village.

However one day as Sakura was on routine solo mission, and she again ran into the raven haired Akatsuki on her way back to the village. This time was different though from all the other times, solely because the man actually spoke, saying "Kunoichi, you healed my eyes and for that I am grateful. You asked for something in return for your services and I intend to complete your request if possible." The man had stunned the woman into silence; she was utterly mortified that she had forgotten to make her request to the man before healing him. Her inner self wholly agreeing with her assertion of stupidity, for forgetting this crucial point in their bargain.

Finally Sakura had gained control of her thoughts and looked into the jet black eyes boring into her and whispered "I want to know why. Why you betrayed Konoha and killed your family? Why have you sent Sasuke on this mission to kill you?" The reaction she got from Itachi had been unexpected.

Itachi Uchiha the prodigy and murderer of his clan stood proudly draped in his Akatsuki cloak and laughed. The pink haired woman didn't know what to make of the amused missing Nin before her. She had decided that he had to be insane to just laugh like that, but the woman was immediately corrected as he spoke evenly to her, "So you really don't know. I thought you knew all of the answers to your questions and that was why you healed me, but I was absurdly wrong in my estimations. Come and I will tell you all you want to know." Itachi had patiently held his hand out to Sakura, who hesitated momentarily before grabbing his hand, the pair vanishing in a puff of smoke.

The pair had reappeared in a small building about a day's run west of Konoha; the building was sturdy and well protected in seals and jutsus'. Sakura had looked around in amazement as she saw a wall of books on one side of the room, all very well taken care of, each of great value. The rest of the small area was of no interest to the woman other than her understanding that this must be where Itachi stays, as she sees the bed on one side with a few other essential items in the appropriate places on the desk next to it. What surprised Sakura the most was the framed picture on his desk of him and Sasuke.

Sakura had not been permitted to dwell on this long, as Itachi guided her to a table and chairs on the other side of the room. Thus the usually stoic man had explained to her the reasons for his betrayal. "I was in anbu at the age of twelve and thus was giving my clan more foot holds in the workings of the village. I was and still am loyal to the leaf, which is why I destroyed my family. The clan had been preparing a full scale takeover of the village and I had reported it to the third Hokage, they had tried it before by releasing the nine tales on the village, but they didn't anticipate how powerful the fourth Hokage was. This as you know resulted in the deaths of hundreds of people, including the former Kyuubi container, Uzumaki Kushina, and resulted in the beast being sealed inside her newborn child Naruto." Itachi says pausing to gage Sakura's reaction, before continuing, "We investigated all angles and possibilities, but the only one that would benefit the leaf was if the clan was gone. So I was sent to exterminate, which was not hard to do considering how blood thirsty my clan was for power. My mother and brother where the two that were to be left alive, but as I went to kill my father my mother had jumped in between us and taken the death blow for him but he soon followed. I knew in that moment that Sasuke would not understand, now that he had nobody to look out for him, so I had to insure that he would become strong. He had to be strong enough to take on the man who had caused this, Madara Uchiha. I had to make him hate me so much that he would grow strong enough to kill me, because if he could kill me then Madara would not be able to control him nor would anyone else. I had to make sure my brother would survive. Of course I used my new status to gain access to the Akatsuki as a spy to report to the Hokage as needed to protect the village." Itachi discloses his coal eyes never leaving Sakura's perplexed expression as he quickly adds, "However Madara is no longer a threat, and my little brother if far from being able to kill me."

Sakura sat in stunned silence as she took in all of this information, the wheels in her mind beginning to turn. She soon realized why he thought she had known these things before; she was after all Lady Tsunade's apprentice. It made perfect sense now why the anbu never ever mentioned Itachi or had never hunted him. He was one of the anbu ranks and those that knew of his sacrifice, of course would ensure his safety if at all possible.

Sakura now looked at the man in a new light; she thought of how hard it must have been for him to be shunned from his village and hated by his obviously loved little brother. What pain it must have caused him to have to take his family's lives for the sake of the village. As these thoughts and more raced through Sakura's mind, she stood quickly and move around the table to the watchful Uchiha and slowly removed his marked out forehead protector and placed it on the table, then gently as not to startle him wrapped her slim toned arms around his middle in a tight embrace. Gradually a very shocked Itachi had returned the embrace, and a small smile made its way onto his face for the first time in years.

Now that was just the start for the couple, they would meet almost every time Sakura was on a solo mission and on rare occasions when she was separated from her teammates. The bond between the pair grew intensely over the year and half that they knew each other. Itachi provided Sakura with a way to vent her frustrations and feelings without punching a hole in something, and Sakura gave Itachi freedom to be himself and relax.

They would often involve themselves with intellectual arguments about a variety of topics from politics to a book they both had read. However an intense source of amusements for the laid back young man was to make Sakura angry. He would often get her riled up and it would result in a short spar between the two. From these fights they engaged in Itachi persisted in teaching Sakura many new genjustsu and ninjutsu in order to safeguard the woman's wellbeing.

So when Sakura found out about her move to the hospital she had sent a summons to deliver the message to Itachi, from whom she had received a short quick affirmation from. Sakura hadn't known what to make of this very indifferent response from the man she had come to care for and really really like.

So here Sakura was wallowing in self-pity as she finished the last of her paper work. Trying hard not to think of the one man she thought of as 'eye candy' and possibly the only man that knows more about her then Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi. Unfortunately she just couldn't drag her mind away from the man she missed so unbearably.

At this point Sakura had opted to go to one of the many training grounds to see if Itachi would show up to see her, even being so close to the village, she just hoped he missed her as much as she missed him.

Sakura hastily signed the last piece of paper work and made a clone to deliver it to the Hokage's office. Sakura sighed in relief as the paperwork she had been putting off for the last two months disappeared with her clone, then the pink haired woman swiftly gathered her things and left her office, briefly stopping to inform Maria the head nurse that she would be gone the rest of the day, the older woman smiled at the pinkette kindly.

So as Sakura made her way out of the hospital saying a cheerful hello to all those she past, she couldn't help but feel that she was going to get to see Itachi today. Sakura took to the roof tops as she exited the hospital, and made her way to the front gate of Konoha, the place she hadn't even had time to visit in three months, she wondered if Izumo and Kotetsu would even recognize her. Sakura smiled as she made her way across the roof tops, another thing she had not done in some time. Actually Sakura's life had been revolving around the hospital and her own self-pity. No friends, outings or anything fun the last three months.

Sakura shakes these thoughts off as she sees the gates come into view, but the sight that greets her is unexpected. Sakura speeds up as she sees a hooded figure pin Kotetsu to the wall a kunai to his neck. Sakura quickly appears behind the figure grabbing the arm with the kunai and jerking the person away from Kotetsu and pushing them into the other side of the gate, but is surprised by the angry crying woman she sees under the hood of the cloak.

"Akira? What are you doing? Aren't you two engaged?" Sakura questions looking between the relieved face of Kotetsu and the now sobbing face of Akira. Sakura puts away her kunai immediately and notices Izumo's laughing figure off to the side. "What is going on?" Sakura asks exasperated releasing the woman, but catches her again before she can fall to the ground.

"Hey Sakura, we've missed seeing you. However I recommend you not get in the middle of this lovers quarrel, these two are now expecting a child." Izumo chuckles lightly clapping a wide eyed Kotetsu on the shoulder. Sakura smiles at the news, but then turns to the crying woman and ask softly so the two men wouldn't hear, "Are you not happy about this?"

The crying woman looks up at Sakura her lip trembling as she says, "I am but in my family the first child any of the women have had was a still born or they miscarried. I'm scared that it will happen to my first too and I would just rather not have a child if I'm just going to see them die."

Sakura smiles down at the woman in her arms sympathetically and says "How about this, I'll be your doctor through this pregnancy and I will try my hardest to make sure this baby is healthy. If you can come in tomorrow then we can see how far along you are, get you the vitamins you'll need, and check into family history and see what could have caused all the stillborn babies and miscarriages in your family. Sound good?"

"You would do that?" Akira mumbles her tears gone as she looks into Sakura's sparkling jade eyes. Sakura grins at her and nods her head assuring the woman in front of here that she would do just that. Akira squeals in delight and tackles Sakura in a hug then jumps up quickly and tackles her fiancé as well, earning a peel of laughter from Sakura.

Sakura talks through the plans with Kotetsu and Akira, before the couple takes off to tell their families the good news. Izumo soon speaks up as the couple is out of sight, "So Sakura I haven't seen you in quite some time, I hope your appearance today means that is soon to change."

"I think it will. These last three months have been terrible. Making such a drastic adjustment was hard, but things are getting better. The hospital is doing a lot better and I finally finished all the paperwork." Sakura replies a smile on her lips as Izumo nods in understanding.

The two chat politely for the next few minutes, until Izumo shyly asks Sakura out on a date, causing a rose color to appear on Sakura's cheeks, but she politely declines the date. Izumo grins back and tells her he didn't think she would accept but it had been worth a shot. The pair continues to swap stories until they are interrupted by a returning team.

"Ugly." A dark haired male calls out to Sakura causing her eye to twitch slightly, but she still turns around with a smile for her team mate, but it is soon wiped away at the sight she sees.

"Naruto, Sai what happened. Naruto you idiot you used that stupid jutsu that tears you apart." Sakura yells running over to the blonde who has his arm draped over Sai's shoulder barely able to stand even with the taller man's aid, yet still grinning from ear to ear as Sakura investigates his injuries. "Idiot this is going to take over a month for you to fully recover from even with the help of the fox." Sakura cries smacking the blonde lightly on his head, causing him to grin wider at her.

"It was worth it Sakura, look who I brought home with me." Naruto responds gesturing to their left, where Sakura is speechless at the sight that greets her. "He's more beat up then I am. I finally did it though; I kept my promise to you and brought Sasuke home." Naruto says grinning as Sakura takes in the sight of an injured and bloody Sasuke being supported by her masked ex-sensei who she could tell was grinning under that mask of his. Sasuke though just stared at her expressionless with dark black eyes.

This however was not of much interest to the bubble gum haired woman, but it was the person who Yamato was caring. This person was alive Sakura could tell this much but blood was clearly dripping from some very bad injury on the cloaked figure; she knew if it weren't treated soon this person would die. Sakura quickly switched into medic mode, and marched up to the pair, not sparing Sasuke a single glance as she marches up to Yamato and easily removes the cloak from the figure to reveal dark ebony hair caked in dirt and blood, Sakura shakily moves the person's head up to face her and is greeted by the striking midnight black eyes she had longed to see these past three months.

Sakura assesses the damage quickly and pushes back the hysteria she was currently feeling at the horrible state the man in front of her was in. This soon passes however, anger soon mounting within the pinkette, causing her to turn red in the face.

"You complete insensitive moronic imbeciles, where you just going to let him suffer like this. NO ONE DESERVES THIS! He is only alive right now by sheer force of will! GET HIM TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!" Sakura yells out directing Yamato to leave, the fiery kunoichi keeps going, "You two idiots can heal on your own! If you enter the hospital at all I will personally come and castrate you." Sakura screams her fist clenched so tight that she draws blood. Sakura stares up at a stupefied Yamato, and says quietly "GO NOW. It is not a suggestion." When Yamato disappears she turns her attention back to the other four men she feels deserve her wrath. The four men all extremely surprised, but the younger Uchiha has a glare fixed on Sakura.

"He's a murderer and deserves it." Sasuke hisses at the fuming fiery kunoichi, who glares back with just as much fury, surprising Sasuke and causing Naruto and Sai to step away from the livid woman and closer to Izumo.

"You are a murderer and a traitor as well." Sakura spits back disappearing in a swirl of cherry blossoms, to soon reappear at the hospital as Yamato comes through the door. Sakura quickly sets to work, getting a room and all the necessary items she will need to heal the man. "Get him to the ER and get bags of O blood ready for him; he's lost over 60% of his blood supply." Sakura orders as the nurses quickly put Itachi on a gurney and take him away. Sakura turns to follow but is stopped by a hand on her shoulder, and she whirls around to face Yamato who looks at her in confusion.

"Why?" he asks simply searching Sakura's face for the answers he seeks, but Sakura keeps her expression stoic.

"I'm not stupid like my teammates are. Anbu taught me to be observant." Sakura replies quickly jerking away from him to make her way down the hall way toward the ER, but smiles as she hears his response, "Good because Kakashi and I aren't either."

Sakura immediately knows why Itachi had survived so long, Kakashi and Yamato had saved him, and they'd been keeping him alive until now without anyone else suspecting anything. They had both been members of anbu at some point and of course they would know the truth behind it all. Sakura shook these thoughts away as she entered the ER and she set to work healing the handsome raven haired man that she now understood she may just more than like.

Itachi awoke the next day to be greeted by the greying walls of the hospital and an exhausted pink haired medic resting her head on his bed. Itachi runs his fingers through her pink locks as he scans his body to find not even a scratch left from the fight with his little brother. Sakura had done more than she had needed, to save his life. She had healed even the minor cuts.

He is jerked from his thoughts as Sakura stirs from her slumber. Sakura cracks open her tired green eyes and slowly sits up and stretches like a cat, and rubs the sleep from her eyes. She yawns but quickly directs her attention to the now awake Uchiha in front of her.

The couple simply stares at each other for a minute before Sakura launches herself into Itachi's arms, the man swiftly wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up to sit her on the bed next to him as he feels her start to cry, salty tears hitting is neck. Sakura finally stops the torrent of unwanted tears as she pulls away and makes herself comfortable on the bed, but doesn't look up into the man's watchful gaze.

"Itachi why did you fight Sasuke, actually why did you even allow him to find you? And how on earth did he beat you?" Sakura murmurs slowly shifting so that her head was again resting in the crook of Itachi's neck.

"I had to see you." Was the simple answer Sakura received after a minute, which causes Sakura's eyes to widen as she finally looks into Itachi's onyx eyes. Sakura bites her tongue as not to say anything and waits for him to elaborate on his statement, as she knows he will if she stares long enough, because she really thought if she had to say anything else she would burst into tears again.

"Sakura I missed you. I care more about you than I have ever cared about anyone else, and I knew I couldn't come see you without eventually getting you into trouble. So I allowed my little brother to find me, but I stuck close to Naruto. I knew from what you'd told me about him trying to bring Sasuke back, so I knew that sticking close to them was my best course of action. I knew Kakashi and Yamato would try to save me once I allowed Sasuke to win. I just had to stay alive until I got back here. I knew the moment I saw you at the gates that it had been worth it." Itachi answers her unspoken query, watching as Sakura flushes the color of her hair and hides her face in his neck again. Itachi chuckles at the woman's reaction, but continues to speak, "Sakura I would never treat you as my foolish little brother has. You are not weak, nor annoying, and your tears will always be safe with me."

These words cause Sakura to burrow deeper into Itachi's neck, bringing their bodies firmly against each other; Itachi's arm instinctively tightens around her slim waist. The couple sits like this for a few minutes a content silence between them, until Itachi lightly grazes his lips against Sakura's temple, sending a shiver down the young woman's spine.

Sakura pulls from her hiding place and looks up into the ebony orbs she absolutely adores, and Sakura smiles shyly up at Itachi as she shifts her body so that her lips are only an inch from his, but she's halted before their lips touch by the despondent words that leave Itachi's lips, "Sakura I will probably be executed. They are not likely to reveal such an atrocious secret of one of the leafs beloved clans."

Sakura pulls away her eyes hard as she glares at the man in front of her, anger quickly taking over as she briskly makes her opinion on the matter known, "Itachi Uchiha, you are not going to die. I will make sure of that, Lady Tsunade will see things my way. I am very persuasive when I want to be and I am sure I will have several of my anbu friends who would be more than happy to back me up."

"What about Sasuke? He may not believe it and leave again if they do allow me to stay." Itachi points out smirking at the riled up kunoichi.

"He can leave then. If he's to dimwitted and asinine to see the truth then he doesn't deserve to be a part of the leaf. And the little weak annoying fan girl he use to know me as is so gone. Plus I got the better Uchiha right here anyway." Sakura says running her hand through his onyx tresses as she leans in again, but is abruptly stopped as Itachi pulls her into his lap a grin marring his usually aloof demeanor as he brings his lips down on Sakura's full pink ones.

This kiss electrifies the couple, setting a fire in Sakura's belly that she never thought she would feel for any man. The kiss lasts only a few seconds, but it was enough for both of them. The pair pulls apart; Sakura letting a giggle escaped her throat, something she thought she would never do after she had turned fourteen. Itachi just kept surprising her, and she hoped he would continue to do so for a long time to come. Sakura went in for another sweet kiss, this time lasting a little longer.

Itachi pulls away this time and smiles sincerely at the angelic woman in front of him and pulls her back down beside him and plants a kiss on her temple again and murmurs into her long pink locks "As long as you want me my cherry blossom I will be here."

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH... I so enjoyed writing this! I hope you liked it! I did a different format then my other stories and I hope it was easy to follow, if not please please please tell me. I have an idea for a sequel, so if you want one review if not then review anyway! THANKS FOR READING! ^_^**


End file.
